Pure
by IchinikyuuRin
Summary: Kau.. adalah hal paling polos dan murni yang pernah kutemui. SasuxNaru. Dedicated for Second Year Fujoshi Independence Day! And for you, my friends :D Enjoy! xD


_**Fifth Project : A Naruto's FanFiction**_

_**Masashi Kishimoto's Manga**_

_**Rin's Fiction

* * *

**_

_**For Second year of Fujoshi's Independence Day!**_

_**Long live FUJOSHI!**_

* * *

**Sasuke and Naruto's Pair**

**Rate : T**

**Warning (s) : Many things **

**,**

**May you enjoy my fict**

**^w^

* * *

**

Sebuah galeri kecil di pinggir kota Roma, Italia terlihat dipadati oleh banyak orang. Di pagi yang cukup cerah ini, pameran tunggal seorang fotografer ulung dibuka.

Banyak sekali terlihat karangan bunga berhiaskan ucapan selamat atas dibukanya pameran itu.

Meski jam kecil yang ada di dinding galeri itu masih menunjukkan pukul 09.00, banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang melihat. Tua, Muda, Wanita, Lelaki, Remaja, Dewasa dan berbagai kalangan lainnya terlihat memenuhi galeri fotografi itu.

Di dekat pintu masuk, terlihat sebuah kertas kecil bertuliskan 'Gallery by U.S'.

Siapa yang tak kenal fotografer bernama U.S?

Bisa dibilang, hampir seluruh lapisan masyarakat penyuka seni –terutama fotografi– mengenal fotografer ini.

Dia melakukan ekspedisi perjalanan untuk membingkai jendela panorama dunia dalam kameranya. Segala yang dia potret akan terlihat… luar biasa.

Seakan foto itu adalah lukisan.

Seakan dengan melihat jepretan itu kita seperti berada disana. Menatap langsung keindahan alami surga dunia.

Tapi, yang membuat banyak penggemar 'U.S' ini heran adalah fotografer berbakat ini sama sekali tidak pernah mengabadikan sebuah karya yang modelnya adalah sesosok Manusia.

Tidak pernah sekalipun ditemukan _tribute_-nya untuk dunia fotografi yang merupakan potret diri manusia.

Dia juga selalu mengadakan pamerannya di sebuah galeri kecil yang tak memiliki 'nama'.

Kabar mengenai pamerannya disebarkan lewat sebuah blog sebulan sebelum pameran itu dilaksanakan.

Bahkan, jati diri dari U.S sendiri tidak ada yang mengetahui. Dia laki-laki ataupun perempuan, tak ada yang tahu.

Yang mereka tahu, U.S adalah seorang fotografer abad ini yang tak tergantikan.

.

.

"Hei, kau sudah mau pulang?" seseorang yang menggunakan baju hangat yang cukup tebal bertanya pada lelaki bersyal biru kelam yang sedang membereskan tas miliknya.

"…"

"_C'mon_, tinggallah disini beberapa hari. Lihat bagaimana hasil pameranmu," pintanya lagi. Sedikit memaksa memang.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak, Kakashi,"

"U.S, kau mau identitasmu tersebar?"

Lelaki yang diancam tadi hanya menatap tas bawaannya yang terlihat berat itu. Dengan melirikkan mata hitam kelamnya, dia bertatapan dengan Kakashi, seorang penanggung jawab atas dirinya atau katakana saja manager untuknya.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani," desisnya.

Kakashi ingin menjawab lelaki berumur dua puluh tahun di depannya ini. Tapi, entah kenapa niat usilnya menguap begitu saja saat melihat tatapan dingin menusuk milik sosok itu.

"Cobalah jangan terlalu emosi, Uchiha Sasuke-sama," sungut Kakashi sambil mengacak rambut peraknya.

"_Try to say my name again, then I'll make you can't see Iruka any longer_," desisnya pelan.

Raut wajah Kakashi yang ditutupi masket itu mengerut. Ini yang paling tidak disukainya dari lelaki Uchiha di depannya. Dia selalu bisa membalikkan kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Kakashi untuk menggodanya.

"Gomen, Sasuke,"

"Hn,"

Sasuke mengeratkan ikatan syal di lehernya. Di luar sungguh dingin karena datangnya musim semi masih harus menunggu tiga hari lagi di kota ini.

"Kemana lagi kota tujuanmu?"

Sasuke terdiam sebelum menjawab. Pertanyaan Kakashi itu simpel. Tapi, rasanya berat untuk menjawabnya.

"Sasuke?"

"… Jepang,"

Dan satu kata itu sukses membuat seorang Hatake Kakashi terbungkam.

.

.

**Sasuke's POV**

Jepang… Rasanya berat kembali kesana. Hanya ada hal buruk dan menyebalkan.

Jika saja Ibu masih berada disini… Jika saja Kakak masih berada disini… Masih nyata dalam duniaku…

Ayah pasti tak akan melarangku menjalani mimpi, hidup dan eksistensiku. Dia pasti tak akan menghalangi mimpiku.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**.**

Sasuke memandang kehijauan yang dikelilingi aliran biru di bawahnya. Ya, di bawah. Karena saat ini dia sedang duduk di dekat jendela sebuah pesawat yang lima menit lagi akan mendarat di bandara Haneda.

"_Your attention please_…"

Mendengar deretan kata itu, Sasuke segera mempersiapkan diri. Dan yang paling penting, dia harus menyiapkan hati.

Karena ini tanah kelahirannya yang sudah ditinggalkan olehnya selama empat tahun.

Entah kenapa, dia teringat oleh satu pertanyaan Kakashi yang dulu sekali pernah ditanyakannya.

'_Kenapa kau tak mau memotret manusia, Sasuke?'_

Saat itu dia masih tak yakin dengan jawabannya. Sekarang, dia sangat mengerti kenapa dia tak mau menjadikan manusia sebagai model untuknya.

Baginya, manusia itu selalu dipenuhi oleh kebohongan. Tak murni dan jujur. Itu yang membuatnya tidak berniat untuk memotret salah satu dari mereka.

Guncangan pelan terasa saat burung besi ini mulai bersiap menuju tanah tempat dia mendarat nanti. Sasuke mengencangkan kembali sabuk pengamannya. Dia tidak ingin ada kejadian di luar keinginannya hanya karena satu hal kecil yang diacuhkannya.

Telinganya berdenging karena perubahan ketinggian dan tekanan udara. Sakit memang, tapi dia tahu itu hanya sebentar.

Getaran pesawat itu berkurang. Dan suara berisik dari mesin pesawat itu menghilang.

Dia sudah sampai.

Uchiha Sasuke… kembali ke tanah kelahirannya.

.

.

Sasuke bergegas keluar dari Bandara Internasional Haneda setelah mengambil tasnya dari counter pemeriksaan barang.

Sesampainya di luar, dia menghirup aroma khas yang tak asing di hidungnya.

"Ah,"

Dia mendesah pelan. Rasanya baru kemarin dia pergi ke New York untuk belajar fotografi. Padahal, detak waktu sudah berjalan selama empat tahun.

Dia menyewa sebuah taksi dan menyuruh supir untuk menuju ke tempat kesayangannya. Dia ingat tempat itu seperti dia ingat bagaimana caranya memotret.

Tempat itu… Tempat penuh kenangan saat dia masih kecil dulu, saat Ibu dan Kakaknya masih bersamanya.

Tempat yang dilingkupi suasana penuh kehangatan. Aroma segar rumput-rumputan dan sejuknya angin semilir memenuhi tempat itu.

Hamparan bunga matahari di sepanjang mata atas pemilik suara kicauan menambah ketenangan disana.

Rindu… itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Dengan cepat dan sigap, supir itu mengantarkan penumpangnya ke tempat yang dituju.

Sasuke mengambil selembar uang dari dompetnya dan membiarkan supir itu menerima kembaliannya –_yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit itu._

_._

_._

Suasana hangat itu langsung menerpa lelaki berkulit pucat itu saat dia menapakkan kakinya. Silau. Kacamata hitam yang dipakainya melindungi matanya dari kecerahan tempat ini.

Masih sama seperti dulu.

Itulah hal pertama yang terpatri dalam hati Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia selalu menyukai semua hal di bukit ini. Bukit ini adalah tempat kenangan kebersamaan saat Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Itachi masih hidup. Mereka berdua meninggal saat mereka sedang mengantarkan Sasuke ke bimbingan belajar.

Sasuke teringat kejadian delapan tahun lalu. Kilasan kejadian terputar seperti film yang terlihat di matanya.

.

**Flashback**

Sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi menabrak mobil yang dinaiki mereka bertiga. Mereka berhasil menghindar, namun mobil itu malah beralih menabrak pembatas jalan.

Itachi dan Mikoto yang duduk di bagian depan kehilangan banyak darah. Sedangkan Sasuke, yang duduk di belakang hanya mengalami luka kecil di kepalanya karena menghantam keras kursi jok mobil.

Fugaku bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit saat melihat berita terjadinya sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Dia segera meninggalkan rapat penting tentang proyek besar-besaran setelah mengetahui mobil yang mengalami kecelakaan itu adalah mobil kesayangan wanita yang paling dicintainya.

Sesampainya disana, Fugaku mendapati Sasuke yang sudah tersadar dari obat penenangnya. Fugaku yang emosi langsung menanyai Sasuke dengan keras.

"Dimana Mikoto? Dimana Itachi? Jawab, Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang masih terkena efek obat tak mampu merespon pertanyaan ayahnya. Dia juga tidak tahu dimana ibu dan kakaknya. Dia juga ingin bertemu mereka.

Baru sekali ini Sasuke melihat ayahnya seperti ini. Lepas kendali dan menampakkan emosinya di depan orang lain.

Mereka berdua berdoa. Berdoa pada Tuhan agar kedua orang yang mereka cintai dapat tetap hidup dan kembali bersama mereka.

Namun, pemilik garis takdir berkehendak lain. Kepergian Mikoto dan Itachi membuat Fugaku berubah. Dia berubah menjadi seorang yang otoriter –lebih dari keras kepala.

Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak tertarik di bidang bisnis, tentu saja menolak kata-kata ayahnya yang menyuruh dirinya menjadi seorang direktur utama sebagai penerus Uchiha.

Dia hanya tertarik pada fotografi, itu saja.

Selama tiga tahun, Sasuke direcoki oleh berbagai ajaran keras dari ayahnya. Dia diasingkan dari dunia 'anak-anak', tempat seharusnya dia berada. Ayahnya membuat suatu lingkup dimana dia hanya mempelajari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan bisnis.

Saat itu Sasuke masih tidak memiliki apa-apa. Dia menunggu sampai nanti dia dinyatakan dewasa atas dirinya sendiri.

Dan menunggu itu sungguh-sungguh seperti siksaan baginya.

**End of Flashback**

.

Rambut hitam kebiruan milik lelaki itu tertiup sapaan angin pelan. Membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan masa lalunya.

"Menyebalkan,"

Uchiha Sasuke segera mengacuhkan segala ingatan yang membelenggunya itu. Dengan perlahan, diambilnya kamera yang tersimpan rapi di dalam tasnya. Ini adalah waktu yang sangat disukainya. Membingkai keindahan dunia dengan kamera.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke dikejutkan oleh derap langkah seseorang. Dia tidak menyangka ada yang mengetahui tempat ini selain Ibu, Kakak dan dirinya sendiri. Dibereskannya tasnya dan segera bersembunyi di balik semak hijau yang ada di belakangnya. Ingin melihat dan mengetahui siapa yang mengenal tempat tak tersembunyi ini.

Dan… Uchiha muda ini terpaku. Melihat sosok muncul dengan semangat dari balik pohon sakura.

Sosok itu sungguh… menyilaukan bagi mata hitam kelamnya.

Helai rambut berwarna pirang keemasan itu… Sasuke tidak pernah tahu ada hal yang serasi dengan kilau matahari seperti rambut milik dia.

Dia memakai seragam, itu berarti usianya lebih muda daripada Sasuke.

Tubuhnya yang proporsional, Kulitnya yang memiliki garis kecoklatan, dan senyum lebar yang terkembang di bibirnya membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak memotretnya.

Baru pertama kali ini Sasuke berhasrat untuk menjadikan manusia sebagai objek baginya.

"Disini memang selalu menyenangkan, _ttebayo_!"

Mendengar sosok itu berbicara membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan memotretnya. Dia ingin mendengarkan bagaimana suara sosok yang berkilauan baginya itu.

"Umm, kalian tahu tidak? Tadi, Kurenai-sensei 'tersenyum' manis padaku sampai-sampai aku merasakan debaran kencang di dadaku…"

Dia terdiam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak mengumpulkan tugas Bahasa Inggrisku! Kiba malah tidak membantuku, dia malah terkikik pelan saat melihatku ribut dan panik. Akkh, mana Gaara sedang tidak masuk lagi, jadilah aku harus mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggris yang tebalnya seperti buku ensiklopedia. Huwaaa, menyebalkan sekali!"

Lelaki yang bersembunyi itu membentuk seulas senyum di bibirnya. Mendengar suara itu, dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Sasuke tidak sadar kalau di dekatnya ada seekor lebah yang sedang bersiap menghisap nektar. Sehingga, saat dia menggerakkan tangannya, lebah itu terkejut dan menusukkan bagian tubuhnya ke lengan Sasuke.

"Akh!" dan Sasuke merutuk pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda yang sedang menatap bunga matahari yang bergoyang pelan itu menoleh. Dia mendengar sesuatu di belakangnya.

Perlahan, dia bangkit dan mencari sumber suara.

Akhirnya, dia tiba di rerimbunan semak hijau. Sesaat dia ragu kalau suara itu berasal dari sini. Tetapi, ekor matanya menemukan seutas tali hitam di dekat semak itu.

Setelah memastikan itu bukan ular dan sebagainya, tangan kecoklatannya menarik tali itu dengan keras.

"Hei!"

Dan saat itu dia yakin dia tak salah.

"Err… ada siapa disitu?"

"_Shit,"_

"Kau mau keluar atau kutarik hah?"

Dan… Sasuke keluar dari semak tempat persembunyiannya. Melihat orang yang diamatinya tadi dalam radius dekat.

Ini adalah pertemuan yang tak terelaakkan lagi. Dua sosok ber-_genre _laki-laki berhadapan. Yang satu memang terlihat lebih tinggi daripada yang lain.

Mereka berhadapan. Mata bertemu mata.

Sasuke baru menyadari… mata itu beriris warna batu mulia. Kilat semangat dan keceriaan tergambar jelas disana. Safir yang penuh kejujuran. Semua yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda itu tergambar dengan jelas di raut wajahnya. Ekspresi yang ada pemuda itu adalah… kebingungan.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa bersembunyi disana? Lalu, kamera apa ini? jangan-jangan kau _stalker_ ya?"

"Bukan,"

"Oh, lalu kau apa? Om-om kurang kerjaan?"

"Jangan sekali sekali memanggilku 'om'. Aku masih 20 tahun,"

"Yang benar? Biasanya yang memakai kacamata hitam itu adalah penguntit. Kalau tidak, pasti untuk gaya-gayaan saja,"

Sasuke melepaskan kacamata hitamnya karena tak suka mendengar pemuda di depannya ini berkata seperti itu atas dirinya.

Dan sekarang, ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah tan itu adalah kekagetan.

"Waaah, kau tampan ya!" seru pemuda itu langsung.

"Hn,"

"Tapi kau terlalu irit bicara paman,"

**CTAK**

"Dobe."

"Hah? Apa-apaan kau? Baru bertemu dan kau memanggilku 'dobe'? Tidak sopan sekali kau, teme!"

"Kau memanggilku om, paman, stalker. Lebih tidak sopan kau atau aku? Baka,"

"Gaah! Kau menyebalkan teme!"

"Kau,"

"Kau sangat menyebalkan!"

"Tidak,"

"Kau!"

"Ck, dobe,"

Mereka berteriak-teriak seperti itu hingga kekurangan pasokan O2 dalam paru-paru. Mereka pun terduduk di bawah pohon dekat semak tempat Sasuke bersembunyi tadi.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau. Suaraku habis tahu?"

"Kau yang mulai,"

"Menyebalkan,"

"Dobe,"

Pemuda pirang ini hampir 'mencak-mencak' lagi. Tapi Sasuke lebih cepat bertindak daripada dia.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya. Sungguh. Ini sudah lama tidak ditanyakannya pada siapapun. Biasanya orang lain yang mengajaknya berkenalan.

Pemuda itu menatap matanya. Mencoba memastikan apa yang tadi didengarnya.

"Namikaze. Namikaze Naruto. Kalau kau?"

"Sasuke."

"Hanya itu saja? Tak ada marga?"

"Hn,"

Sejuknya udara di bawah pohon membuat mereka berdua diam dan hanya menikmati.

"Ah, aku harus pulang! Baa-chan akan memarahiku! Dah, Sasuke!"

"Hn,"

Sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang ingin diketahui Sasuke dari pemuda pirang itu. Namun, dia sudah terlanjur pergi.

Hasrat memotretnya hilang. Entah apa yang membuat seorang fotografer sepertinya merasakan hal seperti itu.

.

.

"Aaah! Kau!"

"Hn,"

Mereka berdua bertemu lagi di perpustakaan kota. Sasuke sedang mencari sebuah artikel tentang lokasi pemandangan indah yang ada di Jepang. Dan Naruto mengerjakan tugas dari sensei bahasa inggrisnya, Kurenai.

"Kau sedang apa teme?"

"Mencari sesuatu,"

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggris. Susah sekali. Seandainya Gaara ataupun Shikamaru dan Neji tidak sibuk mereka pasti membantuku," sungut Naruto seakan Sasuke bertanya 'kau sedang apa?' padanya.

Melihat wajah Naruto, Sasuke jadi ingin membantunya.

"Akan kubantu,"

"Eh? Orang sepertimu bisa bahasa Inggris?" tanya Naruto polos. Dia tidak sadar kalau tumpukan buku yang dibawa Sasuke semuanya berbahasa Inggris.

"Ya sudah,"

"Eh! Kalau kau bisa, aku tidak keberatan! Tapi aku tidak suka berada disini, pindah saja ya?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat kemarin saja!"

Dan mereka berdua akhirnya menuju tempat dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu.

.

.

Sasuke mengajari Naruto hal-hal dasar yang sesuai dengan tugas. Dia pikir mengajari Naruto sama saja seperti mengajari anak SD.

Ternyata, cukup mudah mengajari seorang Naruto. Dia cepat tanggap dan mengerti akan apa yang dijelaskannya. Walau kadang pengertiannya itu tidak sama dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, tapi tetap saja sama maksudnya.

"Kalau kalimat ini diubah, strukturnya menjadi apa?"

"_Past Perfect Tense_!"

"Hn,"

"Yaay, _ttebayo_!"

"Masih ada lima soal, lanjutkan,"

"Ok!"

Naruto kembali berkutat pada buku tulisnya. Sasuke mengamati bagaimana pemuda yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu mengerjakan soal. Sesekali dahinya mengerut bingung, matanya membelalak dan kemudian sebuah cengiran terkembang di bibirnya.

Entah... Sasuke baru mengenal Naruto kemarin. Tapi, dia seperti sudah mengenal Naruto sejak dulu.

Pemuda itu selalu jujur apa adanya. Kuat pendiriannya. Ceria dan sering tersenyum lebar. Dan selalu menebarkan kehangatan dimanapun dia berada.

Sasuke menoleh ke samping. Naruto masih berkonsentrasi penuh. Sebuah kamera digital kecil dikeluarkan dari _backpack_-nya. Melihat ekspresi yang selalu berubah-ubah membuat Sasuke ingin memotret Naruto lagi.

**KLIK**

Naruto tak sadar bahwa dirinya dipotret, dia terlalu asyik 'berkencan' dengan buku yang sedang ditulisinya itu. Dan dia tidak sadar, bahwa lelaki di sampingnya itu tersenyum kecil saat memperhatikan dirinya.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak perkenalan pertama mereka. Hubungan di antara keduanya semakin baik saja. Meski sering saling mengejek tapi itulah yang membuat mereka dekat.

"Ne, teme,"

"Aku sudah cerita kalau aku juga suka fotografi?"

"Belum."

"Aku suka sekali fotografi sejak aku masih SMP. Ada seorang fotografer yang selalu bisa menuangkan jepretannya dengan luar biasa. Tak hanya pemandangannya yang terlihat indah, rasanya dari foto itu menguar perasaan bahagia dan bebas dari fotografernya. Dia benar-benar menyukai fotografi," tutur Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hn,"

"Tapi aku bahkan tak tahu siapa dia. Dia memang misterius,"

"Siapa?"

"Fotografer yang selalu mengadakan pameran di galeri-galeri kecil di banyak kota di dunia. Aku ingin sekali kesana, tapi Baa-chan tak pernah mengizinkanku. Aku harap dia akan mengadakan pameran di Jepang,"

"Nama dia, dobe,"

"Dasar teme! Aku tidak tahu nama lengkapnya, yang kutahu cuma inisialnya. U.S,"

Sasuke terkesiap.

_"Jadi, kau penggemarku juga?"_ batin Sasuke.

Dia sungguh senang mendengar penuturan Naruto tentang dirinya. Itulah dia. Dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dan, Naruto bisa mengetahui apa yang dia rasakan sebenarnya.

Jika Naruto bisa mengekspresikan dirinya dengan jujur lewat ekspresi dan tingkah laku, maka Sasuke bisa bebas berekspresi saat dia sedang memotret.

"Hn," Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto pelan.

Dia tak sadar kalau aksi kecilnya itu membuat hati pemuda di sampingnya berdesir lembut.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar gelap yang diterangi sedikit cahaya merah, terlihat sosok lelaki yang sedang mengibaskan selembar kertas. Dengan penjepit kertas, dia sedang mencetak hasil foto-foto yang dia ambil selama di Jepang.

Dilihatnya pemandangan indah tanah kelahirannya ini. Sudah dua minggu dan baru sedikit tempat yang bisa didatanginya. Semuanya terlalu indah dan itu membuatnya menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memotretnya.

Setelah selesai, lembaran foto semi-jadi itu dikeringkan sambil dijepit di seutas tali.

Mengamati hasil karyanya, Sasuke melihat foto-foto sesosok pemuda yang beberapa waktu ini sudah membuatnya bersemangat.

Seulas senyum kecil terukir di wajah putihnya. Mengingat semua kenangan menyenangkan bersama siswa SMA bernama Namikaze Naruto sungguh membuatnya hangat dan nyaman.

Dia tahu. Dia sungguh menyadarinya.

Dia memiliki perasaan yang lebih untuk pemuda berambut pirang, bermata biru cemerlang dan beraura hangat itu.

Uchiha Sasuke telah jatuh hati pada Namikaze Naruto.

Tapi, dia tidak ingin tergesa-gesa. Dia tidak ingin Naruto menganggap perasaannya itu hanya perasaan sesaat saja. Selama hidupnya, baru kali ini Sasuke merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini, selain bersama ibu, kakak dan kameranya.

Kakashi sudah menyewa sebuah galeri kecil di dekat pusat kota Tokyo. Kali ini, Sasuke memilih tempat di pusat kota karena ingin membuktikan pada ayahnya kalau mimpinya bukan hanya sekedar mimpi semata.

Dan, Sasuke sudah merencanakan foto apa saja yang akan dia pajang nanti. Membayangkan ekspresi apa yang keluar dari pemuda pirang itu membuat Sasuke tak sabar untuk pameran pertamanya di Jepang seminggu lagi.

.

.

Naruto tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sejak dia mengatakan kalau dia juga menyukai fotografi sama seperti lelaki yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu.

Tidak bertengkar dengannya.

Tidak melihat wajah minim ekspresinya.

Tidak mendengar suara khas yang tercipta dari pita suaranya.

Semua itu membuat Naruto tidak nyaman. Dia... sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran sosok yang dijulukinya 'teme' itu.

"Huffh,"

"Kenapa menghela napas begitu Naruto?" tanya Gaara, sahabat baiknya sejak kecil yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah.

"Aku sedang kesal,"

"Haha, tumben sekali, Naru-chan?" kali ini pemuda bertato merah di kedua pipi yang bertanya padanya, Kiba.

"Sudahlah, Kiba."

"Hei, Naru. Kau sudah tahu U.S akan mengadakan pameran di dekat Shibuya?"

"Tidak tahu... Hah? Kapan?" Naruto terperangah mendengar idolanya akan mengadakan pameran di kotanya.

"Hari ini,"

"Aku mau kesana, Nejii," mohonnya pada pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang memberinya info tadi.

"Aku ada les, Naru..."

"Shikamaruu.. temani akuu!" katanya pada temannya yang sedang tidur di mejanya sendiri.

"Ck, tidak mau. Merepotkan,"

"Kibaa, Gaaraa,"

"Kami sih bisa saja, Naruto,"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Dia mencari cara agar mereka berlima bisa pergi bersama-sama. Dan khususnya untuk Shikamaru dan Neji. Mereka harus tahu, bahwa idolanya adalah sosok yang hebat.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak mau ikut? U.S tidak akan mengadakan pameran di tempat yang sama untuk kedua kalinya loh..." rayu Naruto.

Neji dan Shikamaru tidak terpancing sama sekali. Karena mereka memang tidak berminat.

"Aku tidak tanggung kalau Gaara dan Kiba diganggu orang loh," katanya sambil memberikan cengiran lebar.

CTAK

"Aku ikut,"

"Aku juga,"

"Wah, pancinganku mengena dengan tepat!"

"Kau memang usil Naruto," kata Neji dan Shikamaru berbarengan.

"Apapun demi U.S-san. Hehehe,"

.

.

Mereka berlima berkumpul di rumah Kiba yang dekat dengan galeri pameran. Mereka berangkat dengan antusias yang biasa saja, kecuali Naruto tentunya.

Sesampainya disana, mereka harus menghadapi antrian yang lumayan panjang. Naruto baru tahu, ternyata penggemar U.S di Jepang cukup banyak juga. Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Neji mengantri dengan sabar. Tidak seperti Shikamaru yang sejak tadi hanya menggumam 'Merepotkan sekali,'.

Setelah masuk, mereka disambut oleh pajangan foto-foto yang sangat... indah.

Rupanya tidak hanya mereka yang terkesima, seluruh pengunjung yang datang di galeri itu terpukau. Biasanya mereka hanya bisa melihat foto U.S dari situs blog milik U.S, tapi sekarang melihat aslinya... mereka sungguh merasakan apa yang namanya keindahan alami.

Apalagi foto-foto itu adalah pemandangan di Jepang, kota mereka sendiri.

Mereka berlima memisahkan diri untuk melihat-lihat. Tentu saja, Neji dengan Gaara, Shikamaru dengan Kiba dan... Naruto sendirian.

Menikmati ajaibnya hasil jepretan fotografer idolanya itu.

Gunung Fuji yang terlihat berbeda dengan mahkota es di puncaknya.

Sakura yang berguguran terlihat begitu anggun. Begitu hidup dan berjiwa.

Gemerlap malam kota Tokyo yang begitu mewah dan cantik. Seakan berjuta bintang ada di bawah langit.

Naruto tak berhenti mengagumi karya-karya fotografer ini. Dia sampai lupa menutup mulutnya saat dia bisa melihat secara langsung 'fotografi' milik U.S.

Dia kemudian berhenti di salah satu stand yang dipenuhi pengunjung. Saat dia masuk, banyak sekali mata memandangnya. Berbisik-bisik seolah ada yang aneh pada dirinya.

"Naru-chan!"

Naruto menoleh dan melihat Kiba dengan napas terengah seperti habis berlari.

"Eh? Kiba?"

"Kau kenal U.S-san?"

"Mana mungkin!"

Kiba langsung menarik lengan sahabatnya itu.

Disana ada sebuah pigura foto. Di dalamnya ada tiga buah foto yang menampakkan ekspresi berbeda namun tetap menjadi satu kesatuan. Naruto terbelalak lebar.

Foto itu...

"Aku?"

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Berarti kau kenal U.S kan?"

"Tidak..."

Naruto mengamati gambar dirinya yang terpampang jelas dalam bingkai berwarna hitam kebiruan itu. Matanya yang menyipit karena ketidakpahaman akan soal, pulpen yang menjadi korban gigitan karena tidak bisa menjawab, dan senyuman lebar saat dia berhasil mengerjakan soal itu.

Dia ingat dengan jelas, itu adalah gambar dirinya yang saat dia sedang mengerjakan soal dari Kurenai-sensei. Tugas yang begitu sulit baginya. Dia juga tahu, saat itu ada seorang yang menyebalkan baginya, namun tetap mengajarinya dengan baik dan sabar.

Naruto terlalu terpana melihat gambar dirinya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Dia berjalan ke samping dan meninggalkan Kiba yang masih berdiri diam memandang foto Naruto.

.

.

Naruto berjalan beberapa langkah dari tempat fotonya dipasang tadi. Dia terkejut saat ada orang yang menyapanya.

"Kau... model '_Pure_' kan?"

"Eh? Apa itu?"

"Karya utama pada pameran kali ini,"

"Dimana?"

"Itu, di depanmu," katanya sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya ke arah yang tepat.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah telunjuk itu.

Dia makin terperangah.

Hasil fotografi itu... membuat siapapun mengerti kalau fotografernya memiliki perasaan mendalam kepada sang model. Dan, seperti yang tertulis di keterangan, foto ini adalah foto perdana U.S yang menggunakan model seorang manusia.

Naruto menyeruak masuk ke dalam kerumunan yang melihat foto utama itu.

Itu dia. Dirinya.

Dia sedang berlari kecil mengelilingi rerumpunan bunga Matahari. Rambut pirangnya terlihat begitu berkilauan bercampur sinar matahari. Kulit kecoklatannya sungguh pas untuk karakterisasinya. Cengiran lebar terkembang di wajahnya.

Sungguh... karya yang tak bisa terkatakan.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam lagi. Dia yakin kalau hamparan bunga matahari ini ada di tempat rahasia yang hanya dia dan... Sasuke ketahui.

Tiba-tiba alat pengeras suara dalam galeri diisi oleh suatu suara yang sangat dikenal oleh telinga Naruto.

"Kau suka, dobe?"

Pengunjung galeri terkejut. Akhirnya, mereka tahu kalau U.S alias fotografer favorit mereka adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Bacalah keterangan 'Pure' itu,"

Naruto segera membaca tulisan kecil di dekat pigura foto itu.

_'For the one who have a pure soul, pure smile, and all pure thing.' _

Suara Naruto bergema dengan suara berat Sasuke. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh. Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dia tidak mendengar suara tepuk tangan seluruh pengunjung yang memenuhi galeri itu.

"_I love you, my dobe_," tambah Sasuke. Senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya hanya untuk orang yang sangat dia kasihi. Untung saja, dia ada di ruang siaran sendirian. Jika Kakashi melihatnya tersenyum, dia pasti akan mengejek Sasuke habis-habisan.

Merasakan dadanya penuh, Naruto tersenyum lebar. Seluruh dunianya terasa lebih hangat. Dia percaya... dia percaya Sasuke mencintainya sama seperti dia mempercayai hatinya kalau dia mencintai Sasuke.

"_So do I, my teme,_"

.

Dan sejak saat itu karya U.S yang paling melegenda adalah Pure. Sebuah cinta murni untuk seorang yang berjiwa murni. Antara dua jiwa yang menjadi satu.

Sebuah kamera pun bisa mengerti bagaimana melukiskan perasaan sang fotografer lewat lensanya.

.

.

**Omake**

"Kau hutang cerita pada kami, Naruto,"

"A-aa, aku..."

"Maaf, aku akan menculiknya,"

"E-eh? Turunkan aku Sasuke!"

.

.

"Teme, sebenarnya U.S itu apa?"

"Namaku,"

"Eh?"

"Uchiha Sasuke adalah aku,"

"Ohh!"

"Haha, kau tidak kenal Uchiha?"

"Tidak! Yang aku kenal hanya Sasuke saja, _ttebayo_! Hehe,"

"Hn."

"Jadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat rahasia kita ya, teme,"

"Tentu,"

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sasuke."

"Ya."

_Terima kasih untuk semua kemurnian dan kehangatanmu, Naruto. _

_._

_._

"Kakak, Ibu... aku sudah berbaikan dengan ayah. Akhirnya beliau mengerti kalau fotografi adalah hidupku... mimpiku,"kata sesosok lelaki sambil membelai nisan di depannya.

"Segala kebahagiaan ini membuatku sesak Ibu. Ayah menerimaku, mimpiku tercapai dan aku mendapatkan seseorang,"

"Aku mendapatkan seseorang yang polos dan murni. Berada di sisinya hangat sekali," sosok itu meletakkan seikat bunga di atas makam kedua orang yang berharga baginya itu.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya," semilir angin membelai kulit putihnya. Seakan kakak dan ibunya memeluknya lembut.

Sosok itu membalikkan badannya. Berjalan mantap menuju seseorang yang menunggunya.

"Sudah?"

"Hn,"

"Kenapa tak memperbolehkanku kesana, teme?"

Sasuke memeluk Naruto lembut.

"Nanti... nanti setelah kau mengikat janji untuk selalu bersamaku," bisiknya lembut. Dihirupnya aroma segar di lekuk leher kekasihnya itu.

"B-Baka teme!"

"Hn,"

"Aku sayang padamu, Sasuke,"

"Hn,"

"Dan itu artinya kau juga kan, teme?

"Hn, dobe,"

**-Fin-**

* * *

**R/N**

HAPPY SECOND YEAR OF FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY!

Rin mempersembahkan fic ini sebagai bukti sayang pada S.N dan pair shounen-ai lain :D

maaf kalau gaje, aneh, dan kalian ga paham TwT

semoga ada yang mau baca fic ini *pundung

* * *

_**Dedicated for Indonesian's Fujoshi **_

_**and **_

_**My friends :D  
**_

_**.  
**_

Chieko Kuroia

Nami

sasunaru's lover (aka. Hima-chan)

kavinott

lovey dovey

Michiru No Akasuna (aka. Michi)

hachii

NhiaChayang (aka. Nhia)

Aoi no Tsuki (Tsuki-san)

Namikaze lin-chan (aka. Lin-chan)

creccentya crency (aka. Lyzhia-chan)

sennin pein (aka. Pein-san)

Maeve Zahra

Uzukaze Touru (aka. Touru)

Dark Dobe

fujika26

mikan45m

NaruEls (aka. Els-san)

Tori-chan Nadeshiko (aka. Tori-san)

Arisa Koromaru

Ame no Haru Uzumaki (aka. Haru)

It'sMeRyuki

Haruna 'kyuu' Namikaze

Vii no Kitsune (aka. Vii-san)

SHINKI Primo-Vongola/ Fujoshinki akut (aka. Shinki-san)

Cendy Hoseki

Mingkan

Nagisa Archipelago (aka. Egi-chan)

Fi suki suki (aka. Safira-san)

Lavender Hime-chan (aka. Hime-chan)

Micon

Jin suka orange juice/sugarplums1393 ( aka. Jin-san)

Vipris-san

Yuusaki Kuchiki

Uzumaki Winda (aka. Winda-san)

Uzumaki Nawaki

Kaiza Kurogane (aka. Kai)

yamada pink

Arisa Komaru

Fujoshi Nyasar

LovelyLawliet

Nesia Eg Yufa/Yufa's Ichibi (aka. Yufa-san)

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan

daniel maimi potter

yuiko

Licapsagi Fujoshi

FuyuAi/Black Haori (aka. Ai-san)

UchiRasen

Cissi Malfoy

TakonYaki (aka. Tako-san)

Ri-EroFujo (aka. Ri-san)

Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka

hitomi michizuka tatsuya

suke suke naru

Sasuchi ChukaCukhe

Aglaea Dichan

Ketsueki Kira Fahardika

Miura Uchiha

HaMaki Sana (aka. Sana-san)

Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga

Uchiha Master

zaivenee

Gummy cherries

Jeevas Revolution

Misa kaguya hime (aka. Misa-san)

Chic-kun

Arisa Akaike

Vytachi W.F

FansSasuSaiKakaShika

Ichiihachiyon Hiori

Slythgirlz Uchiha

threeOnine

Cielheart I'e-chan

Matsuo Emi

Kuro no Shiroi

Kagamiya Neko

Tachikawa Yuzuki

chrysothemis

Beautiful Garnet

Gazesodontread

Kanna Ayasaki

JustLita

Kuchiki Hirata

Misyel

ni23k

yaoi temedobe

Utsuwaki Haruto

Uchiha Natsumi

ulqiura ekor empat

Misa Santo

Black Aquamarine

Chiho Nanoyuki

yuzuru 93

Putri D'Technolife

Sabuko no Youichi

.

**And You readers :D**

**.**

**You give me reason to keep writing :)**

**best regards, Rin**


End file.
